the new girl
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: what if there is a girl with a bad past and SK is after her. what if she lose control of her anger, what if she was pregnant of the most evil guy of the universe, R&R please chapter 6 is
1. Chapter 1

The new girl.

**I don't own any characters but I own Sarah.**

**If you review don't comment on my spelling**.** The fat text is author info. Maybe some other character from other movies.**

Chapter 1 the beginning.

It was a nice day in shuggazoom.

Otto: there's a comet coming this way.

Nova: Wait it is a shuttle.

Chiro: let's go monkey team.

At the shuttle.

Antauri: look it is a woman.

The woman was tall about too the shoulders of Skeleton King and a black ripped pants and a black bra. **Like Cat woman and she was part cat.**

Sprx: who are you?

The woman: I am Sarah and I am from the future of planet earth.

Nova: ice to meet you Sarah. I am Nova and these guy's are Chiro, Sprx, Gibson, Antauri and Otto.

Antauri: I sense great powers with you Sarah.

Chiro: that can be only great trouble is Skeleton King finds out.

Sarah: I am sorry but I have too much energy. Is it wrong when I jump a few times?

Sprx: What is jump anyway? Sarah: I would show you.

She grabbed her radio and she set it on PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR DETROIT. Sarah starts to jump on the rhythm into the super robot.

After ten minutes of jumping, Sarah felt on a chair.

Otto: wow that was great.

Sarah: I can teach you how to do it. You have to jump by hardcore.

Antauri: we must go to bed. I will test you on your power.

Sarah: that is fine with me.

Sarah walked out of the robot, heading for the nightclubs.

The next morning.

Sarah waked up from a hotel nearby. She walked out of her bed and she puts her clothes on. Her body was covered by scares from her last meeting with two demons.

_Flashback._

_Sarah walked on Elm Street. She was on the planet earth in the year 6942. Sarah looked at on special house. The house with the number 1428. It was her house. As she walked to the house she saw children playing and singing. _

_They sang: one, two, Freddy is coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get your cruciflex. Seven, eight, goanna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again. _

_A deep voice: I know where you are. You can run but you can't hide._

_Sarah: come and get me if you dare Freddy._

_Freddy: let's play a little game called skin the cat. Maybe Creeper would like to play with you._

_Sarah: Not him. Please not him. He is crazy and he must go to a dentist and brush his teeth._

_Sarah ran out of the house and bumps into a familiar lorry. It was BEATINGU. As she walked away from BEATINGU, Creeper stood right behind her, sniffing in the air. Sarah turned around and saw Creeper. Before she could do any thing, Creeper grabbed her and pulled her into the house again._

_Sarah: Let go of me._

_Sarah was working against Creeper but stopped when Creeper bite her in the arm. His long nails where scratching her back. Then Freddy walked in front of her. His knifes scratch's against the wall._

_Freddy: well, if is not the bitch, than I am crazy._

_Sarah: why are you doing this?_

_Freddy: you have got something that I want._

_Freddy was raising his knife glove and cut Sarah al over her body open. _

_End flashback._

Sarah starts to cry when she was thinking of her past. When she stopped crying, Sarah walked to the door. When she opens it, she saw a black spot on the floor. **The show isn't any more in my country but I think that a formless looked like a black spot when it has no form. **Sarah stepped over the black spot and walked to the exit. When she was outside, Sarah starts to make a run. Her cat sense danger.

Sarah: _There was some thing wrong with that black spot but which way was it to the Super Robot. _Excuse me sir but which way is it to the Super Robot?

Shugazoomer: You go strait true the park and then you turn right and then you can see the Super Robot.

Sarah: thanks a lot sir.

Shugazoomer: you're welcome.

When Sarah walked true the park, see saw mother talking to each other and the fathers where playing with there kids.

Sarah: _Some day, I have my own children but the father must be a nice man. There aren't a lot of good fathers on earth but maybe I have a chance here in Shuggazoom. That kid reminds me of Jacob. I wonder that he is as happy with Freddy as his uncle. Any way, I have kids. Soon or later. _

Then a red ball was rolling to Sarah. Sarah picked up the ball and the child who looked like Jacob walked to Sarah. Sarah gave the ball to the kid and the kid walked away while saying thank you.

When Sarah was out of the park she turned right and saw the Super Robot. When she was at the Super Robot, she knocked on the door which was the foot of the Super Robot. When the door was open, Sarah saw Antauri.

Sarah: Hello Antauri, sorry that I am late.

Antauri: Hello to you too and there is no problem with being late.

Sarah walked with Antauri while they had a conversation about Sarah's training.


	2. the discover

**I don't know how to make question marks but I hope that you understand the story and I think that I found a way to make question marks.**

Chapter 2, the discover.

While Sarah and Antauri walked into the Super Robot they had a conversation about Sarah's training.

"Antauri: I think you should get fight training with the others."

"Sarah: maybe but I think that it is better for the team if I train alone."

"Antauri: Why?"

"Sarah: because there is a little problem where I won't talk about it."

_Flashback_

_Sarah lay dying on the ground in the house of Elm Street. Freddy and Creeper where talking about what they should do with Sarah._

"_Creeper: I think we should kill her. Than I can eat her."_

"_Freddy: no, it is not painful. Maybe we should make her a demon, like us but what kind of demon. A dream demon or a wing demon."_

"_Creeper: wait, why don't we make her 75 demon and 25 human? If she loses control she would be demon in that situation and she would eat and kill before she is human again."_

"_Freddy: but what kind of demon?"_

"_Creeper: let's say a combo of dream- and wing demon but if she sense other evil she turned in that evil, so she is dangerous is she sense evil or if she lose control over her anger."_

_They both agree and walked to Sarah. First Creeper bites her in the neck and slashes his own neck open. He let the blood dripping on the wound in Sarah's neck. When he was finished Freddy picked three ghosts who look like they where on fire. Freddy opens Sarah's mouth and pushed the ghosts in. The ghosts where working on the blood of Creeper and Sarah was in lots of pain. On her back grows two batwings and on her foots where claws growing. Freddy was waiting for this and he walked to the basement. When he came out he had two hand gloves with knifes on it. He puts the gloves on Sarah's hands and the gloves where growing in her skin and out of her finger tops came the knifes. When the ritual was complete, Creeper picked Sarah up on her feet._

"_Freddy: listen, when you lose control over your anger you will be like us and when you sense evil you turned into that evil. You are the strongest demon I know because you are a combo. We will leave you and one more thing. You can enter dreams now and you can't die so don't think of killing your self. You have to eat humans if you want no pain."_

_Freddy and Creeper vanished and Sarah stood alone in shock._

_End flashback._

"Antauri: I think you are overreacting. Come and we will test you on your powers."

Sarah and Antauri walked into the training place. When they arrived, they where greeting by the others of the team.

"Otto: are you ready for the training?"

"Sarah: yes, I am."

Sarah stood in the middle on the place when the alarm was going.

"Chiro: formless are attacking the city. They are in the park."

"Nova: let's go and Sarah, I think it is better if you stay in the Robot."

"Sarah: Nova, I want to fight against these formless."

"Nova: al right you can go but watch out for them. They can be mean."

Sarah run with the monkey team to the park and saw about 40 formless, the TV monster and Mandarin. The monkey team was defending the city but they where losing. Sarah had her anger almost under control when Chiro was hit by Mandarin. It was enough to lose Sarah's anger and for a minute, there was no sound. When the minute was over, the formless where confused and the monkey team too.

"Mandarin: what was that?"

"Nova: look at Sarah!"

Sarah had her anger no more under control. From her back came the two batwings. Her feet are transformed into claws. From her finger tops came eight knifes but there where no knifes on her thumb. Her teeth's became sharp and deadly. On her nose came a third whole to smell fear. After the transformation, she let out a loud growl. Sarah was a demon. She sniffed in the air and looked at a man. Before the team could react, Sarah jumped on the man and bit him in the neck. When the man was dead, Sarah ate him until there was a carcass left. Sarah sniffed in the air again and looked at Chiro.

"Nova: Chiro, run!"

Chiro started a run but Sarah jumped into the air and fly. Chiro thought that he lost Sarah but he was wrong. While he was leaning at a building, Sarah crawled like a spider against the wall luring at her pray. When she was one feet away from Chiro, her knifes where getting smaller, and the wings where gone. Her teeth where begin normal again and the third whole on her nose was gone. Sarah let a growl of pain when she was falling down. Chiro looked up and saw that Sarah was falling but before she hit the ground the TV monster grabbed her and flied away. That was the last that Chiro had seen before he pasted out.


End file.
